


Marked

by paynesgrey



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming Bites, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Dee was tired of Commissioner Rose making passes at his Ryo, so he decided to leave a more visible mark of ownership.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "bites" prompt for hc_bingo. One-shot. Takes place after the manga.

A growl rumbled from his throat, and Dee held Ryo down on the bed by his wrists over his head. He leaned down and nibbled on the pulse of his lover’s neck as he arched against him, a silent plea for more.

Dee’s mind was raging like an angry hornet’s nest, and he was sure that Ryo sensed his tumultuous mood. The Commissioner had tried again to advance upon Ryo, and Dee knew the fucker did it to mess with him, and more or less throw his hat into the ring that he wanted Ryo too.

But Ryo wasn’t available, and Dee wanted to make that abundantly clear. Commissioner Rose knew that Dee and Ryo were together. Sure, things had started off slow, and their relationship was new - especially to Ryo, who had little experience if none with men. Dee was patient to take his time with Ryo, but he would not tolerate another man, not one like Rose, to swoop in and try to take him.

He had to get the message across that Ryo was _claimed_ , and though he didn’t dare express these feelings to Ryo (who would probably be mortified), Dee had to think of another way to give the finger to the Commissioner to back off.

His lips sucked on a spot on Ryo’s neck, and he heard him moan out Dee’s name. He was sure that Ryo would have a few more marks on his neck, and Dee had done that in the past. But he knew it wasn’t enough. 

Dee pulled away momentarily to gauge Ryo’s state of willingness. He looked beautiful splayed underneath Dee as he straddled him, and he was shuddering with need. Dee made a quick motion to discard his clothes, and then he took it slow as he began to peel off Ryo’s, piece by piece. When his hands brushed against the fabric over Ryo’s erection, his lover arched into his palm. Dee drew away, pulling at Ryo’s waistband and yanking his briefs down, springing his cock free. Dee bent down and licked the precum already forming on Ryo’s tip, and he delighted in his lover’s moan.

He needed to get Ryo ready. He was not only claim Ryo visibly so that Rose could see his mark of possession, but Dee wanted to show Ryo that he was his as well. There would no longer be confusion, and he hoped that soon Ryo would not be so unguarded when Rose decided to try anything in the future. 

Bending down, Dee shifted to rub their cocks together, and he took both of his and Ryo’s in his hand, pumping them - shaft against shaft, delighting in the sensation of their togetherness. Ryo squirmed in his touch, already beginning to twist in his grasp, close to his own peak. Dee wouldn’t let him come that quickly or that easily. He released them, and left quickly to go grab the lube by their bedside. 

Ryo made a noise when Dee had began circling Ryo’s hole with the cool lube. He braved putting on finger inside his lover, and Ryo reacted against him, clenching around his touch. Dee continued on pushing into him, opening him up, stroking around the rim, and prepping him. His own cock was uncomfortably hard at the sight of Ryo writhing under him, his face flush with arousal and sweat beading on his skin. He thrashed his head on the pillow when Dee entered him with a second finger, moving and scissoring his fingers to open him up even more. 

He began working on himself, lathering his cock with lube, sighing as he scooted forward, resting his tip at his lover’s entrance.

“Dee, please,” Ryo begged, and Dee smirked at him, thrilled by the desire in his lover’s voice. When he pushed a little inside, Ryo fisted his hands in the sheets and moaned, panting as his breath turned erratic. 

When Dee slid fully inside to the hilt, he grunted at the tightness, remembering how much he loved being inside Ryo, how much filling him felt complete. He whispered in a snarl, “Mine,” and began to move his hips, gentle at first but ramming hard as he found Ryo’s spot.

“Oh, Oh, God,” Ryo crowed, and Dee continued to hit his lover’s prostate, Ryo crying as he came undone underneath him. He lurched and clenched around Dee, which made him flinch in his release, and he felt a shower of cum between them, spraying each other’s chests. 

Dee was close himself, and while Ryo was limp and pliant, Dee continued to push for his release, bending down and claiming Ryo’s neck again with his lips, and then his teeth. When Dee came, spilling his warmth inside Ryo and making the man groan again, Dee clamped his teeth down on Ryo’s neck, biting him. Claiming him like never before.

Ryo cried, and Dee tasted blood. He licked his lover’s neck lovingly, an apology, and Ryo let out a couple of sobs before coming around to catch his breath. Dee softly pulled out of him, feeling satisfied as his cock went soft.

“Dee, that was...you were kind of rough,” Ryo accused, but he looked at Dee with a serene smile. “You were naughty this time.”

It was true. Dee didn’t even think to consider Ryo’s feelings. He didn’t ask him how far they should go or if he should stop. Ryo let him do everything he wanted, and though the man was teasing him, Dee wondered if maybe he went too far.

When he thought of why he had taken his lover this way, he blamed Rose. He grunted, plopping down next to Ryo and drawing him into his arms. They were a mess, full of fluids and smelling of sex and sweat. It was Dee’s favorite smell. He nuzzled his head against Ryo, another apology, and moaned happily.

Ryo rubbed the spot were Dee had bit him, and brought his hand in front of him to see the blood. 

“You bit me,” he said. 

“Yeah, and I hope you wear a low collar this week at work. That guy will know not to mess with you anymore,” Dee said, though he wondered if he’d revealed too much of his feelings. 

Ryo sighed, his breath ghosting over Dee’s skin. “There’s no need to be this jealous, Dee. I told you I’m with you, and Rose doesn’t interest me.”

“You know that, I know that, but does he?” Dee scoffed. He knew that Ryo was unguarded when it came to Rose, and sometimes he’d easily fall into the Commissioner’s traps.

Ryo inhaled a deep breath. “Still, this was… incredible tonight.” He turned to Dee, and he almost melted at Ryo looked at him with such love and tenderness. He smiled and took Dee’s chin into his palm. “But next time, let’s try to switch roles, hrmm?”

Dee’s eyes widened, the image clear in his head. He felt heat rush to his face. “Seriously?”

Ryo chuckled and nodded. “Of course, but only if you want to.”

“Hell yeah!” Dee said immediately. “I mean, yeah, okay, but do you think you could be mad enough to get that way with me?” Dee poked his side. He’d seen Ryo mad; his lover was no pushover, especially when they were out in the field taken down thugs and bad guys. His dominant side was a force to reckon with, despite how sensitive the guy usually was. 

Dee couldn’t wait to see that side of Ryo in the bedroom. He usually took charge, but a change of pace was always nice. It also meant that their relationship was evolving, and Ryo was opening up to him more.

He had a mental picture of the Commissioner in his mind, disappointed as Dee won Ryo, draped over him as Rose wept. Dee was taunting him, thumbing his nose as he claimed victory.

Dee turned to Ryo and inspected the bite on his neck. The blood had already dried, but the rest of his neck was mottled with hickeys anyway, an obvious show of their activities tonight. Dee stifled a laugh.

Ryo’s eyebrow raised. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, I was just thinking about tomorrow,” Dee said, and he shifted on the bed and slapped Ryo’s ass. His lover yelped and then gave Dee a displeased look. 

Dee grinned at him. “You are going to be so sore tomorrow!”

Ryo looked perturbed but he seemed to relent to Dee’s happiness. Dee leaned forward and captured his lover in a quick kiss before drawing him off the bed.

“Come on. Let’s go take a bath,” Dee said, hoping the warm water would soothe some of Ryo’s aches and pains. He didn’t totally want to abuse his lover, after all.

Ryo huffed and let Dee take his hands and pull him along into the bathroom. The rest of the night they relaxed, treating each other gently and holding each other well into the morning.

 _Yep_ , Dee thought, _Ryo is definitely mine_.

END


End file.
